


Vacant

by XVHEAVEN



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Breathplay, Dom Kim Yugyeom, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, Needy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Yugyeom, Yugyeom's a tease, idk what else to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVHEAVEN/pseuds/XVHEAVEN
Summary: It should have been a modest and sinless evening, but Jeongguk has other plans.





	Vacant

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely self-indulgent, enjoy.

It’s about a year and a half into their relationship that Jeongguk finally decides to bring Yugyeom home to meet his parents.

They travel a little, from Seoul back to Busan. The train ride there is quite infatuating. Yugyeom thinks it’s relaxing, watching the scenery speed by in hazes of colour, Jeongguk’s hand intertwined with his own, his lover’s head rested ever so gently against the base of his shoulder. But to say Yugyeom is absolutely terrified would be the understatement of the century.

_He’s absolutely shitting it._

When the train comes slowly, pulling itself to a halt at the station, Yugyeom can’t stop the way his leg bounces up and down, so quickly it feels almost as if it’s vibrating. He knows it’ll be fine, Jeongguk’s told him before, knows that Jeongguk’s parents are just divine people. But his brain won’t shut up. It’s cursing at him, the thoughts so intrusive and distracting that Yugyeom’s almost ten feet in the air when his boyfriend's hand makes contact, tapping at his thigh. It’s the bounding leg, and the tap served as something comparable to a silent ‘ _Stop doing that!_ ’.

He peeks at Jeongguk, finding the latter looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

“You okay?” He questions.

Yugyeom swallows, his throat feeling quite too dry all of a sudden. He exhales through his nose, a deep sigh that has Jeongguk taking his hand again.

“ _Hey_ ,” The boy says softly, and Yugyeom feels his free hand press against the side of his face, not only cupping his cheeks but forcing the eye contact. Jeongguk squeezes Yugyeom’s hand in his reassuringly.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Gyeomie. Okay?”

Yugyeom can see how sure Jeongguk is, the way his big brown eyes glimmer in determination. Yugyeom smiles, squeezing Jeongguk’s hand right back.

“Okay.” He speaks.

And Jeongguk’s right. Granted, he always tends to be. He’s never properly backed down from an argument because of it.

When he meets Jeongguk’s parents, they’re wonderful. They’re warm and inviting, welcoming Yugyeom into their home before the boy can even properly introduce himself.

Dinner with them somehow goes even better. They’re cheery and there’s nothing but laughter. The food that his parents made is scrumptious and the wine paired with it only adds to the highlights of Yugyeom’s night. ( _However, his favourite sight and sound has to be the way Jeongguk squeaks and turns a cherry colour in the face after his parents reminisce on the past, bringing up humorous stories from Jeongguk’s childhood that Jeongguk has quite obviously tried to forget_.)

It’s just past eleven in the evening when they all finally decide to call it a night. Jeongguk’s face is still tinted a rosy pink, both from the utter horror of the stories his parents were spilling, and from the one too many glasses of wine.

Jeongguk hastily wants to retreat to the guest room, where they’ll be staying, abruptly grabbing at Yugyeom’s shirt, tugging it and feigning a yawn. He says he’s tired, but the glint in his eye seems to tell Yugyeom otherwise.

The younger has a feeling as to what Jeongguk is scheming, knows how he gets with just a little _too_ much alcohol in his system.

Jeongguk’s parents are already retiring to their own bedroom, bidding the two sweet dreams before the door closes behind them. Jeongguk, the moment that door clicks shut, has his hand in Yugyeom’s, tugging him towards their own room.

Within moments, Yugyeom is pressed against the wood of the door, lips clashing with his own.

It’s hungry, and it’s sloppy, the way that Jeongguk kisses him. Their teeth clack together, noses jutting uncomfortably, but with the light buzz of drunkenness that runs through their systems, neither of them can find themselves caring.

Jeongguk’s the first to pull away, chest heaving as he tries to catch his own breath. His hooded eyes remain on Yugyeom, gaze dark and heavy. His fingers tug at the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, hinting to the latter that he wants it off.

Yugyeom chuckles, but he doesn’t indulge him. Instead, his hand comes up to cup the side of Jeongguk’s face. The older melts into the touch, pressing a quick kiss to the palm of Yugyeom’s hand.

“What’s gotten into you, baby?” Yugyeom is asking, voice hushed into a whisper, not knowing how thin the walls just may be nor wanting to take the risk. Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow, leaning himself into Yugyeom’s touch, quite obviously yearning for more that Yugyeom isn’t so willing to give.

“Missed you.” Comes Jeongguk’s response. Yugyeom scoffs a laugh.

“We’ve been together this whole time,” Yugyeom says. Jeongguk whines quietly, “Not like that.”

Yugyeom feels his stomach churn, hot lust striking like a baseball bat to the skull.

“Oh?” Yugyeom breathes, “Baby _missed_ me, huh?” He teases, fingers hiking underneath Jeongguk’s shirt, tenderly brushing the skin of his bony hips. Jeongguk makes a breathy noise, head tipping back. His action reveals the column of his neck, unmarked golden skin that Yugyeom takes the split-second opportunity to press his lips against. He kisses at the skin, suddenly baring his teeth to the flesh and it has Jeongguk’s head spinning, a high-pitched whine falling from his mouth before he has the chance to stop it. Yugyeom halts, and his boyfriend makes an unsatisfied noise again.

“Yugyeom, _please_.”

“Jeongguk, you need to be quiet. If you’re quiet, we’ll keep going, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Jeongguk purses his lips, and that little mole underneath his lower lip appears. Yugyeom feels his heart clench a little because of it, he’s not sure as to why.

“Okay.” The older whispers.

Yugyeom kisses him again, and Jeongguk introduces tongue into the equation so swiftly that it is has Yugyeom dizzy, the taste of fine red wine still evident on Jeongguk’s tongue.

Jeongguk’s fingers play elsewhere, still quite obviously wanting Yugyeom’s shirt off, but Yugyeom continues to tease, likes riling Jeongguk up far too much.

Jeongguk knows it, can feel how Yugyeom smirks into their kiss, knows him well enough to be aware that Yugyeom won’t give him what he wants so easily, and his chest grows tighter with the anticipation.

He wants to whine and moan about it, and contemplates it. He wonders if it’ll irritate Yugyeom enough, disobeying his (not really) simple task, so that the younger is throwing him on the bed and fucking him like he means it.

However, he doesn't have the chance to do anything, at a loss for words because Yugyeom’s lips are attached to the base of his throat again. Only this time, he’s rougher. It stings a little, feels like a pinch with the way Yugyeom bites at his skin, but he loves it. Truthfully, he could never get enough of it, he likes it when it hurts.

His fingers tangle in Yugyeom’s hair, tugging ever so slightly and the latter can feel all blood rushing south. He grunts, muffled in the skin of Jeongguk’s neck.

“Gyeom... Please.” Jeongguk speaks again, voice just barely a whisper.

“Please what?” Yugyeom asks. He knows. Of course, he knows. He knows Jeongguk like the back of his hand, he knows exactly what it is he’s asking for.

“Please, touch me.”

Yugyeom hums, “But I am touching you.”

“No, you know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I don’t, baby.”

Jeongguk huffs. Clearly frustrated, he’s suddenly grabbing the collar of Yugyeom’s shirt. Yugyeom, heart leaping in shock, find himself laying on his back, the bed sheets a surprising level of soft underneath his fingertips. Jeongguk is swift to climb into his lap, quick in colliding his lips with Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom tries to prop himself up on his elbows, but Jeongguk forces him back down, a hand remaining in the middle of Yugyeom’s chest.

“You’re annoying, I don’t know if I should even let you try to dominate me tonight.” He says, tone laced with... _Desperation? Frustration?_ Yugyeom’s not sure. He giggles nonetheless.

“You sure about that? You seemed pretty pliant for me just a moment ago.”

Jeongguk’s sulky, eyes staring up at his boyfriend.

“Can you please just help me?”

Yugyeom softens a little, Jeongguk’s far too cute for him to keep up such a bratty facade anyways. He smiles, rubs little circles into the skin on Jeongguk’s hip.

“With what? Hm? You know that I can’t give you anything until you use your words, Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk starts to go red.

A year and a half, plenty of times at it, and the words still get caught in his throat.

“I—I...” He starts, the words dying as his brain continues racketing for the correct ones.

Yugyeom hums, urging him to continue.

“I’m really hard,” He manages.

Yugyeom’s hand feels really warm on his hip, hot even, and it makes his brain all mushy, and he’s not sure he can think straight about what he actually wanted to say, so all he can speak next is, “ _I wanna come_.”

Yugyeom’s fingers stop their movement altogether, and his eyes look so dark, so tinted with arousal that Jeongguk feels tiny and vulnerable under his gaze.

“Want me to help you come, baby? Is that it?”

“ _Please_.”

It happens in a blur, their positions switching so that Jeongguk’s body is caged underneath Yugyeom’s own. They’re kissing again, desperate— daring.

Yugyeom finally indulges Jeongguk, pulling himself up to tug his shirt over his head.

Yugyeom isn’t exactly the most toned, not the way that you would find from someone who actively works out anyways. But he’s a dancer, so he’s still fit and his build has always had Jeongguk entranced. And God, does Jeongguk love those tattoos. Absolutely _adores_ them. Relishes in biting them when it's his turn to take control. His fingers run against the inked skin, and Yugyeom feels a shiver wrack up his spine.

“You’re so pretty.” Jeongguk says suddenly, and Yugyeom giggles.

“You think so?”

“Oh shut up, you know you are, too.”

“Mm, always just love hearing you say it.”

“Kiss me, you big dumb idiot.”

Yugyeom does as he’s told, and it’s not long after that, that Yugyeom has his boyfriend's shirt off too. Yugyeom’s lips explore the newfound expanses of skin, and Jeongguk really is trying his best to be quiet, but his pants only grow tighter and more hurtful with every moment that Yugyeom touches him. It’s not until Yugyeom’s lips catch a nipple that he caves, a soft ‘ah’ falling from his mouth as he arches off the bed.

He’s always been sensitive there, Yugyeom knows it well, and Jeongguk is close to decking him in the head because he can feel Yugyeom smiling cheekily into his skin.

“ _Quiet_ , baby.”

“Shut up, you did that on purpose.” Jeongguk retorts bitterly.

“Keep talking back and I’ll stop.”

Jeongguk shuts himself up, exhaling a sharp sigh.

“Good boy.” Yugyeom whispers, before his tongue darts out to lap over his chest, biting and licking at his nipples.

Jeongguk’s spine curls, arching into Yugyeom’s mouth, attempting to keep his own mouth quiet. But the pleasure continues to lick up his spine much like a flickering flame, an arousal so hot that Jeongguk’s insides burn.

“Yugyeom, _for God’s sake_ if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to kick you in the shin.”

Yugyeom’s eyes meet his, hooded and glassed over. Jeongguk swallows the lump that forms in his throat. Yugyeom adjusts himself ‘til his lips are hovering, just briefly brushing Jeongguk’s.

“I think you forget who’s in charge here, don’t you?” Yugyeom whispers.

Jeongguk twitches in his underwear, a tiny whimper falling from his mouth. Yugyeom chuckles darkly.

“You’ve always loved testing my patience, I’m only testing yours, baby.”

“Yugyeom, please. Please, just do something. It hurts.” Jeongguk says again, voice desperate. Yugyeom clicks his tongue.

“What did I say about quiet, bub?”

Jeongguk shuts himself up again, before he hesitantly and very quietly says, “I’m sorry.”

Yugyeom’s hands resume exploring his boyfriend's body, dancing across the skin until he reaches the band of Jeongguk’s pants. Jeongguk is quivering under his touch, breathing heavily, and he’s silently trying to calm himself down. Yugyeom’s fingers dip just beneath the waistband, very briefly and suddenly they’re back to brushing skin of Jeongguk’s waist. Jeongguk can't tell if his boyfriend is purposely trying to tease him or not.

“Can I take these off?” Yugyeom then inquires, voice rough and husky and Jeongguk feels like he’s going to melt.

“I’d be mad if you didn’t.” He answers.

With Jeongguk’s aid, he’s tugging and pulling off Jeongguk’s pants. It’s hasty, frantic, and Yugyeom’s swift in finding his place between Jeongguk’s legs again, pressing chaste kisses to his plush lips. His kisses trail. Under that sharp jawline, the dip of his collarbones, down and down until he reaches his lower stomach. Jeongguk swears that his entire body feels like it’s going to catch flames from just how scorched he feels.

“So hard already, and I haven’t even touched you down here,” Yugyeom giggles. Jeongguk’s arm lay across his flushed face, embarrassed.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t hide from me, please. You know I like seeing you.”

Jeongguk complies, moving his arms to instead grasp his fingers at the sheets. Yugyeom’s hands go for the band of Jeongguk’s briefs, before he halts at a sudden thought.

“Did you bring the lube?” Yugyeom questions.

“It’s in the suitcase.”

“You really planned on us fucking at your parents house?”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Yugyeom scoffs in disbelief, and his boyfriend just grins and winks at him.

It’s quick the way it happens, Jeongguk feels like it’s all a hazy dream. But he’s suddenly completely exposed with his legs spread and a cold, wet finger pressing against his entrance.

Jeongguk’s breathing heavy, straight into Yugyeom’s mouth as it hovers right above his own. It circles his rim, never quite pushing in and Jeongguk’s growing impatient. However, his boyfriend, the ever so giving lover, indulges him.

Yugyeom has his mouth on him the same time that he eases the first finger in.

Jeongguk gasps into Yugyeom’s mouth, hands looping around Yugyeom’s neck, fingers fiddling with the hairs at his nape. He doesn’t move it at first, but Jeongguk’s insistent that he should, nodding his head when Yugyeom stares at him questioningly. So he does.

Jeongguk wants to whimper, whine because this is all he’s wanted, but he knows he can’t or Yugyeom’ll stop. ( _That_ and _he’d face the utter humiliation of his parents hearing him go at it with his boyfriend like rabbits_.)

“Does it feel good?” The younger whispers right into his ear, teeth biting and tugging at his silver earring. Jeongguk bites down on his lower lip, settling for nodding his head instead of trying to make any sounds whatsoever.

“You want another one?” He asks.

God, his voice is so sultry, it truly should be illegal.

Jeongguk eagerly nods his head, and Yugyeom ( _God bless his heart_ ) is always so willing to give.

He feels Yugyeom’s second finger slip inside, a stretch that should be painful but the lube only makes it a pleasant burn. Jeongguk’s head knocks back, but Yugyeom’s free hand moves from its place on Jeongguk's thigh and swiftly tuts underneath his chin.

“Eyes on me.”

Jeongguk swallows, lips still parted. He’s hesitant to look directly at him, but he does it, doesn’t want the younger to stop. Yugyeom is an ethereal sight. His gaze is so fucking dark, and completely fixated on Jeongguk’s face. His lips are swollen and bruised from the older’s kisses, and Jeongguk feels his chest swell with an odd sort of pride at the sight of it. Though, it proves to be difficult keeping his eyes on Yugyeom. Feeling the way the younger’s fingers fuck into him while holding his sensual gaze is quite the arousing experience, and Jeongguk is already dripping precum on to the skin of his abdomen.

Yugyeom adds a third finger, feeling Jeongguk grip tighter at the back of his neck. He smiles.

“You always look so beautiful like this, all laid out just for me.”

Jeongguk's breath is caught in his throat, the blood is roaring in his ears and he feels embarrassingly too close already. It's building, about to boil over like hot water on a stove. He's making a small noise, hand swinging down to stop the younger's ministrations before he comes all over himself.

Yugyeom seems to get the hint, pulling his fingers out. Jeongguk whimpers. He doesn't mean to, always trying his best not to, but it just slips. He isn't smart about it, pretending he never made the noise and feigning an innocent expression for when Yugyeom perks an eyebrow at him. Jeongguk's nerves are making him all jittery, especially when Yugyeom leans down by his ear. However, any worries he may have had are pouring out of his head.

"Want me to fuck you?"

Jeongguk keens into him, nodding his head nimbly. His breaths are jagged, and there's a deep blush that runs from his cheeks to his chest and Yugyeom's intoxicated by every bit of Jeongguk that floods his senses.

"What the magic word?" He says it softly but his expression is devious. Jeongguk's tongue darts out to wet his lips, his gaze flickering between the younger's eyes and his mouth.

"Please." He finally manages, voice so quiet that it's a miracle Yugyeom even hears it.

"Good boy."

Yugyeom undresses himself quickly, and Jeongguk's gaze burns him as if it were a scalding flame. He kicks his boxers off, promptly readjusting himself between Jeongguk's legs. Jeongguk kisses him like he’s a man starved, hips rutting up until their cocks brush and Yugyeom’s undoubtedly shivering at the sudden pleasure that torments his body.

Impatient, Jeongguk does it again, and Yugyeom shoots his hands out to weigh his hips down. Jeongguk doesn’t make a noise, but his head falls back and his lips part in a silent whine, unquestionably pleading for more. Yugyeom elects to satiate Jeongguk’s arousal, popping the cap and lubing himself up.

Yugyeom knocks Jeongguk’s knees apart further, a hand coming up to grasp at the meat of his thigh. He can feel Jeongguk’s body trembling beneath his own in mere foresight. His spine hooks when he feels Yugyeom at his entrance, and he’s inhaling a fierce breath through his nose.

Yugyeom kisses Jeongguk the same time that he pushes in, swallowing the noises that threaten to fall from Jeongguk’s lips with his mouth. When Yugyeom bottoms out, he halts, stays completely still inside Jeongguk. The older takes a moment to breathe, heavy and jagged. His heartbeat is erratic and his entire body is ablaze at the sudden but pleasurable intrusion. He feels Yugyeom’s jittery hand intertwin with his own, squeezing tightly as if trying not to let himself break. As if he’s trying to hold himself back from completely fucking Jeongguk into the mattress. Which is what Jeongguk wants. _Wants it rough, wants it to_ hurt. He nudges Yugyeom, and murmurs a broken, breathy, “ _Move_.”

Yugyeom does so, the movement of his hips slowly picking up a speed that’s just a bit too sluggish, too _tame_ to Jeongguk’s liking.

“Gyeom,” He starts, voice gravelly, “Faster… Please.”

_And who is Yugyeom to refuse such a pretty face?_

He complies, hips rutting forward faster, _harder_. His hands come up to wrap around Jeongguk’s wrists, grip tight enough so that Jeongguk’s fastened underneath him. His lips migrate to Jeongguk’s ear, nibbling at the lobe and Jeongguk’s gasping into the empty air.

“So naughty, Jeongguk,” Yugyeom harshly whispers, grinding his hips down, a pleasure so menacing that Jeongguk is squirming under the younger’s restraint.

“Always so needy for me, needy to get _filled_ ,” He continues. His voice is so dangerously low that Jeongguk’s anxious he won’t live to see tomorrow. His rabbiting heart just might give out.

“You’re so dirty, baby, letting me fuck you in your parents house, _fucking you where they could hear,_ ” Yugyeom then says, and his boyfriend is shuddering. His hips are rutting up against Yugyeom’s, trying to meet the timing of his thrusts but too blind-sided with the overwhelming bliss that wracks through his veins. His weeping cock briefly meets the skin of Yugyeom’s stomach and he’s jolting from his spot on the bed, a muted heave falling from his open mouth. Jeongguk wants more, _needs_ more. He’s close, teetering on the edge but never quite reaching it. He knows what he wants to, knows just what it takes to bring him to his own orgasm.

He knows he can’t use his words, too scared he’ll slip on a moan, so instead, he shifts his hand over Yugyeom’s. He feels Yugyeom’s rhythm stutter, eyebrows furrowing with unasked questions. He watches as Jeongguk brings his fingers up to his neck, keeping them there as a hushed implication.

Yugyeom seems to get it, Jeongguk watches the realisation dawn over his face. Yugyeom grunts softly.

“You want me to choke you, baby? Hm?”

Jeongguk nods, and he can feel the way Yugyeom’s grown that little bit rougher with the thrusts of his hips. Then, he feels the press of Yugyeom’s strong fingers on the sides of his throat. His skull feels a thousand times lighter, and the way Yugyeom grinds his cock into Jeongguk’s prostate just right is absolutely _heavenly_. Jeongguk’s breath is hitching, and Yugyeom can tell he’s close with the way he clenches. Yugyeom is too, so decidedly, he detaches his other hand from Jeongguk’s wrist, and instead wraps them around his neglected cock. Jeongguk arches, hips fucking up into the tight circle of Yugyeom’s hand.

“Come for me, Guk. Wanna see that pretty face when you come for me,”

It doesn’t take any further convincing before Jeongguk’s lips are falling open in a silent scream, his body stilling while his hips twitch and stutter. White ribbons of cum spill over Yugyeom’s fist, bits of spend landing against Jeongguk’s abdomen. The sight of Jeongguk’s face and the way he clenches around Yugyeom’s length is what finally draws him to his own high, and he’s quickly pulling himself out, jerking himself through his orgasm, spunk mixing on Jeongguk’s stomach.

They’re still trying to catch their breath, chests heaving with how abnormal and excessive their breathing is. And then Jeongguk laughs breathily. Yugyeom flops his body down next to him, staring at him questioningly.

“What?”

“We just fucked my parents house and I can’t say I believe it.” The older answers.

Yugyeom chuckles, “Regretful?”

“Not in the slightest.”

The two relish in quiet laughter for a while, lips pressing together in brisk, chaste kisses before Yugyeom’s finally retreiving the wipes that Jeongguk had packed. (Of course _he had, the evil little minx._ ) The clean-up is speedy and nimble. Yugyeom’s honestly exhausted and just wants to crawl in bed already. They get giggly and keep stealing kisses from each other every couple of moments, and Jeongguk pulls up the blankets over the two of them, throwing his arm around Yugyeom’s waist. His drowsy face sends Yugyeom into a fit of hiccuping giggles. The younger presses kisses over his boyfriend's face, watching the way his eyelashes flutter and the bridge of his nose crinkles. _Cute._

“Thank you for bringing me to meet your parents.”

Jeongguk frowns, propping himself on his elbow, “Were you worried that I wouldn’t?”

Yugyeom shakes his head, and he pauses for a moment to yawn. Jeongguk modifies the way he’s laying so that he’s close to Yugyeom’s chest, and Yugyeom takes the chance to embrace him, chin pressed to the top of his head.

“Not really, but I still feel really quite special.”

Jeongguk hums in acknowledgement, and Yugyeom kisses his hair. He can feel the way Jeongguk melts like butter in his clasp, quite obviously falling into unconsciousness.

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Gyeom.”_


End file.
